


How To Not Break Up With Someone

by kagseyamas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, alcohol mention, fluff at the the end, i aint even sorry, insecure!iwaizumi, iwaoi - Freeform, this is so disgusting, tooru cries maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagseyamas/pseuds/kagseyamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi tries to break up with Oikawa. Emphasis on the 'tries'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Not Break Up With Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This all could have been avoided with a little communication.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime was a jaded bastard. At 21 years old he shouldn't have been moping around because of some stupid boy, but this wasn't just any boy. This was a boy that he'd known since he was two years old, at most, when their moms became friends. A boy whom he'd argued with for at least 60% of the time they spent together. A boy who'd left him a confused, horny mess, when they both finally hit puberty, and Iwaizumi decided that getting off to the thought of your best friend probably wasn't a best-friend kinda thing to do. A boy who acted like nothing could throw him off, but broke down and got snot all over Iwaizumi's shoulder, when he really injured his knee at volleyball practise.

And this boy was cheating on him.

—Or, probably was. Iwaizumi could taste the stale whiskey on his tongue, and scratched at the stubble on his jaw as he thought about it again, and curled up into an even tighter ball in the bed he never wanted to get out of. This wasn't like him at all, but if Oikawa Tooru really was seeing someone else like he suspected, it really made him doubt himself. This was a guy who was supposed to love him no matter what, because they were also best friends. He was the person who knew the most about Iwaizumi, and who was supposed to stick with him unconditionally. If Oikawa didn't even love him like that, then who would? It was depressing to think about, but it was even more depressing that he didn't brush his teeth last night, because it felt like something had died in his mouth.

His phone vibrated beside him, and a shudder ran down his spine. The sound of a phone vibrating always gave him a pang of anxiety, mostly because he used that noise for his morning alarm, so of course it would be associated with having to get up for college at 8am. Today was Saturday, so it was for a different reason. He'd only turned it on this morning to check the time, but now it was being flooded with all of the unread texts from Oikawa from last night, that were only arriving in his inbox now. Eyes only half open, he clicked into their conversation, and scrolled up to read the first message.

 

**9:56 pm**  
 _yahooo iwa-chan!! (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡ i saw a gorilla on the tv today and it reminded me of you! (‘∀’●)♡xx_

 

**10:01 pm**  
 _woow im surprised you didn't reply angrily to that (∩˃o˂∩)♡ maybe your anger management issues are getting better (ʃƪ˘ﻬ˘) xx_

 

**10:52 pm**  
 _seriously where are you lol【・_・?】 do you wanna see a movie tomorrow? the new one about the alien vs human battle came out on wed and i wanna seeeee ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ xx_

 

**(1 missed call from Shittykawa)**

 

**12:46 pm**  
 _ughh pick up you loser... ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ are you mad at me or something? x_

 

**(2 missed calls from Shittykawa)**

 

**2:14 am**  
 _so i know at this point i probably did something wrong bc you always have your phone with you, but??? i honestly don't know what i did? maybe im over-exaggerating, but you were acting weird today too hajime. please answer..... x_

 

**4:56 am**  
 _okay._

 

Iwaizumi rolled over onto his front and groaned into the pillow, letting the phone drop from his hand and bounce onto the pillow beside him. Was Oikawa really awake that late waiting for him to reply? Well good. Iwaizumi wasn't the one with rumours going around about him spending the weekend with some girl at a hotel, _conveniently_  on the same weekend that he'd said he was gone to see his parents. Iwaizumi had felt so stupid and humiliated when he'd heard some girls behind him at his lecture whispering and giggling about how their friend was "so lucky to get to be with Oikawa-san."

Especially when _he_  was the one receiving hourly text-updates about how gross his mom's cooking is, and how his grandmother won't stop commenting on him losing his baby fat, no matter how much he protests. Iwaizumi was the one talking to him on the phone till 5 am, as Oikawa spoke in a whisper, so as not to wake anyone up. Iwaizumi was the one left beaming to himself stupidly, because that's just the way his face fell when he thought about how much Oikawa wanted to talk to him, as much as it was the other way round.

Now, he knew that in between calls and texts, while Iwaizumi was grinning like an idiot, Oikawa Tooru was probably fucking some faceless, nameless girl from their university. No—if they went away together to a hotel, she must mean something to him. He must love her, or at least like her a lot. For how long though? And why wouldn't he just get it over with and dump Iwaizumi's sorry ass? Out of pity, probably. After all, Iwaizumi had only ever dated two people before Oikawa, in a pathetic attempt to get _over_  Oikawa. The other boy had been with a whole string of girls—and even secretly some boys, as Iwaizumi found out later—before he'd realised he was even interested in Iwaizumi. He was pathetic.

His phone buzzed again, snapping him out of his thoughts. He waited for it to pass, brushing it off as another text that he would read later, but it didn't. A little confusedly, he picked up the phone, squinting at the screen, and his heart began to race as he saw an incoming call from Shittykawa. The phone continued to vibrate in his hand as he panicked inwardly, but as he went to click it locked, his hand accidentally brushed against the screen, and suddenly, the whole screen was green.

He wanted to scream into his pillow, but pulled himself together enough to sit up in bed, placing the phone to his ear.

"...Hello?" he said reluctantly, and he could hear breathing on the other end, assuring him that this wasn't yet another buttdial.

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa's voice came from the other end, but there was something off about it. "You picked up."

"Yeah..." Iwaizumi said, at a loss for words. "I was asleep. Sorry 'bout that."

He wasn't sorry at all. Even hearing Oikawa's voice was making his chest hurt, but he had to keep it together, and not let the latter know how painful it was to breathe.

"Oh." Oikawa breathed out. "Did you get my texts?"

"Yeah." Was all he said.

Oikawa waited for a moment, as if unsure wether or not he was going to follow up on that. "...And you didn't reply?"

Hearing Oikawa like this was so surreal. At that moment, he sounded like an insecure child, rather than someone who'd probably betrayed someone who loved him more than anything else. Iwaizumi almost felt bad for him. Okay that was a lie. Hearing him sound like that was one of the most heart-wrenching things he'd ever experienced.

"Forgot. Sorry."

Oikawa's breath sounded a little shaky as he exhaled on the other end, but he answered anyway.

"Can I see you today?"

Iwaizumi chewed on his bottom lip, mulling over what to say. He wanted nothing more than to see Oikawa, and bury his face deep into his neck, and breath in the warmth—but he'd never admit that, even when they were on good terms.

"I have plans, sorry." he lied.

"All day?" Oikawa replied immediately, sounding slightly exasperated. "Are you sure we can't—"

"I said I'm busy, Oikawa." he insisted in a more-than-harsh tone, which he regretted immediately.

The line was silent for a moment, before

"Ah. I see. Okay, well, talk later, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi didn't miss the wavering voice at the end of the sentence, just before the line went dead. Was Oikawa crying? He felt like crying too. The only plans that he actually had were to stay in bed all day feeling like shit and sulking like a toddler. Because he was supposed to be the mature one in their relationship, he never got to act like that, so he could do it all he wanted when he was alone.

His plans were disrupted, however, when there came a knock on his apartment door at around 12 am. Hopping out of bed and trudging to the door, he peaked through the keyhole. His eyes widened when he saw Oikawa there, looking at the floor, with his two hands clasped together in front of him. He really looked like a child coming to apologise to his mother so that she would un-ground him. Iwaizumi was not going to un-ground him.

"What do you want Oikawa?" he grumbled, still through the door.

Oikawa, upon hearing his voice, snapped his head up to look at the keyhole immediately, and gave him a sheepish smile, hand going to an automatic peace sign.

"I know you said you're busy, but I figured that you wouldn't have gone out yet, so I came to see you."

Iwaizumi sighed. This was going to he harder than he thought, but he'd come to a decision. He couldn't cope with the stress of this relationship anymore. Despite growing up together, there was still always a nagging fear at the back of his mind, telling him that he liked Oikawa more than Oikawa liked him. The other boy was the type of person who enjoyed his freedom, and so Iwaizumi was going to give that to him. Maybe it would be a huge relief to the both of them. Or maybe it would only be a relief to Oikawa, but he at least deserved that. Unlocking the door, the pulled it open and shoved his hands into his pyjama pockets.

"Come in." he said quietly.

Oikawa quirked him a funny look, but stepped inside anyway, as Iwaizumi closed the door behind him.

"Are you okay, Iwa-chan? You look kind of...gross." He said with a sympathetic look on his face. Usually he would retaliate with a headbutt or something, but he was just so tired. Oikawa looked tired too. There were dark circles under his eyes—probably because he stayed up till 5, when he'd usually be asleep before 11.

"I...we need to talk." he forced his words out, eyes anywhere but on the boy in front of him. Oikawa's face fell immediately. "I want to break up."

Oikawa stared at him for what seemed like hours, eyes wide, mouth agape. Then he pursed his lips and bowed his head.

"Why?" his voice was quiet and unpredictable and Iwaizumi couldn't handle it. But he had to.

"I don't think it's really...working out. I hope you can understand."

He really was trying all of the cliché lines, but in this situation, he didn't really know what to say. Oikawa suddenly laughed, but it had a bitter twinge to it.

"I really don't. I thought..." he looked at Iwaizumi again, eyes still as wide, but also the saddest he had ever seen them. He looked like he was going to start crying at any moment. "I thought we were good."

"This is your fault." Iwaizumi said bitterly, suddenly angry that Oikawa was getting so upset about it, when he should be happy. Oikawa's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes flared with anger.

" _How?!_ "

"I don't want to talk about it, just— you don't have to worry about us anymore, okay? Now please go, I really am busy."

"But—" Oikawa's voice was high, almost like a whimper. "I really don't know what I did wrong."

"You should." Iwaizumi said, almost in a whisper. He didn't want this to drag out, but it seemed like this wasn't something that he couldn't get done quickly. "Now, can you please just...go?"

"No." Oikawa protested, and then he was clasping at Iwaizumi's hands attempting to look into his eyes while Iwaizumi stared at the ground, swallowing thickly. He knew he was being a coward.

"Talk to me, Hajime. Do you really not love me anymore?" Oikawa's voice was beginning to waver, and there were tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I do, I ju—"

"I love you too—"

" _Then why are you cheating on me?!_ " he suddenly exploded, snatching his hands away, unable to hear anymore of it.

Oikawa stared at him for a moment, wide eyed, mouth agape. "...What?" he said quietly, as if in a daze, but then snapped out of it. "I'm not! I- I would never—"

"I heard a bunch of people saying you went to a hotel with some girl, Tooru, so just save it, okay? They all couldn't have been lying."

"Iwa-chan, just lis—"

"And even if you weren't," he continued, "this relationship couldn't have lasted. You're _you_  and you have high standards, so why is it me and not some super model? Because we both know you could bag one. I mean, this whole thing just feels like one big practical joke to me."

Oikawa stared down at his feet for a moment before speaking up again. "Okay, I have been keeping something from you." he took in Iwaizumi's reaction, and immediately jumped to defence. "B-but it's not what you think, I promise!"

"So what is it then?" Iwaizumi crossed his arms, lifting and eyebrow.

"Well...theres this girl—"

Iwaizumi scoffed.

"Here me out, you ass. There's this girl, and she's kind of...stalking me? Well not like _stalking_  stalking. She hasn't been to my house or anything— I mean I don't _think_  she has. _Anyway_ , she confessed to me a while ago and I rejected her nicely, for obvious reasons, but then she started treating me like her boyfriend anyway. I didn't want to tell you, because you're a worrier, but she keeps buying me gifts and texting me, and I made it very clear that I wasn't interested, but she just _wouldn't stop._  Before I went away for the weekend she asked me if I had plans and I told her I was going to my parents', but... I guess she told her friends differently. I heard the rumours shortly after and I was hoping they wouldn't make their way to you, but clearly they did, and I really would never cheat on you Iwa-chan, so please just...let's talk before we make any rash decisions." Oikawa exhaled loudly after speaking, looking into his eyes as if he was trying to analyse what Iwaizumi was thinking.

Iwaizumi clenched his fists. The story was slightly far-fetched, but knowing Oikawa's fans, there probably were at least some crazy ones in there. He really didn't want to believe that Oikawa liked someone else, but he still had his doubts.

"Even if that's true, I mean what I said. You could date anyone you wanted, so you shouldn't have to date me." he scowled. "You have standards—"

"Yes, I have standards." Oikawa cut in. "That's why I'm dating _you_ , idiot."

Iwaizumi scowled even deeper, and his face felt a little hot. This didn't go the way it was supposed to, and now he just felt stupid.

"'M sorry then." he mumbled, absolutely despising having to apologise. Oikawa would gloat about that later. "For not trusting you. But at least now I know who'd cry if we actually did break up."

"So rude." Oikawa said, but it was with a relieved smile on his face, eyes gone all soft, they way they went when he was looking at Iwaizumi, and he couldn't believe that he'd almost let that go.

Draping his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, he pressed their lips together, closed-mouth but still filled with passion, as if they were trying to savour every moment. Iwaizumi hated to admit this, but almost every time Oikawa kissed him, he was reduced to a trembling, wobbly-kneed mess. When Oikawa's beautiful eyes flicked open and looked down into Iwaizumi's, he rested their foreheads together.

"For future reference, communication is the key, Iwa-chan. I love you. So much." he pecked Iwaizumi's cheeks in between words, making him scrunch up his face like a sulky toddler, refusing to admit that it made his insides go wild when Oikawa doted on him for once.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up you sap. Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> ugh please just ignore my disgusting attempt at plot resolution. i didnt even try  
> 


End file.
